


Biscuit Buttering

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, brief mention of sex, its old but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: "I'd gladly butter your biscuit again. Hell, I'll butter three biscuits. You give me a biscuit and consider it buttered. "





	

"Jake..." The sleepy red head grumbled besides his even sleepier boyfriend. The two had just spent a nice afternoon together. Jake had planned quite a little celebration for the two of them.

The tan and sleeping male groaned and rolled over, his face now buried in his pillow. Karkat of course was going to have none of this. He slowly sat up, yawning for a moment, before he gently shook his boyfriend in hopes of getting him to wake up. "Jake, Jake c'mon. Wakey wakey eggs and a sleepy boyfriend." Nope. Jake just refused to get up. The redhead groaned again and just sort of flopped on top of his sleeping boyfriend. Karkat didn't want to wake up either but he sort of had to. "Jake c'mon. We gotta get up or else everyone's going to throw the biggest fucking bitch fit if we aren't there on time." Still nothing. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Karkat slowly stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He then grabbed his boyfriend's pillow before roughly pulling it away from underneath him. That woke him up.

"What the bloody fuck is goin' on?" Jake grumbled as he went to grab the blanket and pull it over his head. Sadly Karkat was too fast and yanked the blanket away. Now Jake was fully awake. He groaned and turned around, seeing his boyfriend in his adorable diamond print boxers and, surprise surprise, Jake's shirt. The black haired male grinned a little, memories from last night quickly returning. Sweaty bodies and loud, pleasure filled noises had previously been the thing that filled their little apartment. But now they were in the aftermath of that.

"Jesus fuck, take a damn picture it'll last longer." Jake chuckled and Karkat sat down besides him. "I'm glad you finally woke up, it only took you eighty goddamn years." The tanner male leaned against Karkat's shoulder and pressed a little kiss to his cheek.

"Not my fault you bought us the most heavenly bed they had. I swear it's like I'm sleeping on the hairs of the G man himself!" Karkat snorted, which turned into a giggle. He loved Jake's stupid, and silly, metaphors. It was adorable and one of the many reasons why he loved him.

"Sleeping on God's hair does sound nice but this mattress is filled with springs and memory foam. No hair of a divine being." Jake smiled and sat up a bit more as he reached over and grabbed his glasses.

"I see one divine being, and he just so happens to be sporting my too large T-Shirt. And may I say that he looks all sorts of dandy." This time Jake got a little handsy, his hands planting themselves on Karkat's hips. Karkat didn't mind of course. He just scooted closer.

"Well you know what else was dandy? The way you buttered my biscuit earlier." Oh god, he couldn't believe he just said that. It sounded horrible in his head and it sounded horrible out loud. Karkat mentally slapped himself but Jake on the other hand, thought it was adorable his Karkat was trying to use the silly words he did. Together for one year and all their cute little habits were starting to rub off on one another.

"I'd gladly butter your biscuit again. Hell, I'll butter three biscuits. You give me a biscuit and consider it buttered. You know, we have a convenient little slot of time between here and the area we're supposed to be at. I will gladly butter your biscuit." Jake leaned in for kiss but Karkat just held his hand up between them and Jake ended up pressing a kiss to his open palm.

"My biscuit will be remained unbuttered for the time being thank you very much. Now if we don't haul ass Egbert will be all over our ass and we won't hear the end of his pathetic grovelling till January third of three years from now." Karkat stood up, much to Jake's dismay, and walked to the door. Before Karkat could even lay a finger on the cold doorknob, Jake practically shot out of the bed and scrambled over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Karkat from behind and nuzzled his neck.

"Happy one year anniversary my fiery red love." A smile spread across the red head's face and he turned his head to press a gentle and loving kiss to Jake's cheek. "I love you to the moon and back. Hell, to the next galaxy and back!" Karkat turned around and wrapped his arms around Jake's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too you adorable bag of made of metaphors and horrible movie choices." Jake chuckled. This was perfect. This moment was perfect. Karkat was perfect. "Now put your pants on, we can't be late for the party Fuckbert has planned for us." Slowly and reluctantly, Karkat pulled away from Jake's loving embrace and left into the bathroom. Jake just stood there, alone and pants less, wondering what ever in the world he could've done to deserve someone as perfect as Karkat.


End file.
